


Counting Stars

by narumika



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Second Person, Soulmate AU, akira gets gay, mentions of adachi, mentions of ann - Freeform, mentions of naoto, mentions of ryuji, this a little longer than usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumika/pseuds/narumika
Summary: “You had another dream again.”Everyone has memories of their soulmate in their past life. However, shown in dream form.This is 100% Canon divergent where Goro, Akira, and the rest of the Phantom Thieves have been reborn into another timeline. A change of scenery, a change of pace. However, the memories last forever.[ Most Likely To Be Continued ]





	Counting Stars

You had another dream again. You’re sitting in a studio audience and you can see people around you, blurred out and insignificant to you. You’re wearing a mask that you can’t properly get a good look at but it’s there. You try to tug it off once. Twice. Three times before sighing and going back to looking around the studio (?). You hear muffled voices speaking to you (was that.. A girl and a boy? Those were the only voices you could make out anymore), but you’re not paying attention to the voices anymore (though you note to yourself that they sound familiar).

You tune out the voices slowly, staring into the darkness, where you assume the stage for whatever this audience is for. There’s a lot of blurred faces so this must be important. You don’t understand it though but just as your brain yells at you to get up and go looking for yourself-

The lights flick on. Two spotlights flick on and light up the stage and you blink a couple times to adjust to the bright lights in your eyes.

You can’t see the two figures on the couch to the right, but this seems to be an interview. However, your jaw drops when you can figure out you can see the boy on the left couch. He’s wearing a bright red bird mask, one to match your own. You swallow the lump in your throat and lean forward. You’re near the front row so you can get a good look at him. He has a bright smile and you wish you knew his name. Chestnut hair that ends just at his shoulders, dark red eyes and a beige suit that just seemed to... Match somehow. You couldn’t describe why you liked it, on anyone else you would’ve called it a fashion disaster and told them to get new clothes. However, it felt fitting on him. Maybe because hes your soulmate and you’re so painfully aware of it.

Everything about him left you grinning like a child, you now know more about your soulmate now than you ever first expected to learn from this dream. Most of your dreams only give him small details, like the view from an apartment window and texts that you couldn’t decipher. Small cryptic things but never this big. It left your heart pounding in your ears.

You can hear him talk too. The words aren’t decipherable but you still hear his voice and your cheeks flush embarrassingly. His voice is soft and a little scratchy but the sound is still music to your ears somehow. You scan the audience, faces still blurred, making sure you didn’t miss someone else. As your eyes travel back to your masked soulmate, your eyes meet and you feel your heartbeat in your chest. He stops talking and his lips part slightly. As if he’s thinking but the moment of silence doesn’t last before he’s chucking and making a comment. His eyes are still on yours as the crowd laughs and you find yourself absentmindedly smiling at him. Then you see him smile back.

And you wake up in your room, gasping desperately as if you’d been holding in air. Morgana glares at you from the end of your bed and lets out a bothered “meow” and looks away from you, going back to sleep. You love but also hate that cat. You lay there, watching the sun rise outside of your window. Another day in the small town of Inaba and another day looking. The name ‘Crow’ dangles on your tongue and it bothers you.

\-------

You sit up in your bed quickly, letting out a gasp and glaring directly at your phone. You snatch it bitterly. You know who this is and you despise even having to deal with him anymore, he puts a shame to the term ‘detective’. When you signed up to work at Inaba’s Police Station you didn’t expect to be getting texts at 5:00 AM from your hungover coworker. Plus, your other co-worker has been rolling your eyes at you ever since you stole the title ‘Detective Prince’ from them.

Adachi Tohru: “Good morning Detective Prince!”  
Adachi Tohru: “You’re late for work and I don’t wanna get you in trouble with Shirogane-kun or Dojima-san.”  
Adachi Tohru: “; P”  
Goro Akechi: “Please don’t text me at 5 AM in the morning. You woke me up.”  
Goro Akechi: “Go to bed, Adachi. I will see you at work.”

Then you turn your phone upside down and curl under the covers, sighing to yourself. The name ‘Joker’ hangs in your mind and you cant shake it off. You close your eyes and hope to dream of that raven-haired masked man again. That was the best dream you’ve had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing after rlly positive reviews on another one of my fics


End file.
